This invention relates to corrosion inhibiting compositions and to a process for inhibiting the corrosion of metals. In particular, this invention relates to a multifunctional inhibitor that provides both anodic and cathodic corrosion inhibition for a broad spectrum of metallic materials and structures in aggressive media such as brine, bilge solution and high-chloride contaminated water.
The financial loss due to the degradative effects resulting from corrosion reactions amounts to billions of dollars annually. In an attempt to combat the problem of corrosion and minimize its economic disadvantages, a U.S. Air Force research effort was initiated to develop improved inhibiting compositions. As a part of this research effort a survey and screening of conventional inhibitor compositions such as the polyphosphates, silicates, orthophosphates, chromates, nitrites, and combinations thereof was undertaken to determine their effectiveness in inhibiting corrosion of aircraft structures. Film-forming inhibitors, such as emulsified or soluble oils, long chain amines, alcohols and carboxylic acids were also studied.
Unfortunately, anodic inhibitors, such as the chromates, may cause accelerated corrosion when in contact with a metal in too low a concentration, such as where the concentration decreases during use. The result may be a metal surface protected in most areas, but giving rise to accelerated corrosion in small, highly anodic areas of the metal surface. On the other hand, a significant advantage of chromate inhibiting formulations is their broad protective ability against general corrosion of many metals and alloys.
For nonchromate systems, a rather complex mixture is required to achieve such broad-based protection. The simple borax-nitrite system is, for example, effective for many steels, but must be complemented by other inhibitors to provide adequate protection for high strength aluminum alloys, particularly in the presence of corrosive contaminants such as sodium chloride.
Other inhibitor systems are applicable only to a limited number of alloys or lack the degree of protection for satisfactory and adequate protection for aerospace and other high performance (high strength, high strength:weight ratio, high fatigue resistance) structural alloys. Still other inhibitor systems have not been found satisfactory for use with high performance alloys in the presence of sodium chloride. Commercial formulations which have been tested on aerospace alloys, such as 7075-T6Al, 2024-T3Al, and 4340 steel, in the presence of sodium chloride in aqueous solutions have ranged from totally ineffective to partially effective in immersion tests.
Toxicity has become an increasingly important consideration in recent years, both with respect to handling of the compounds prior to use, and to the effects of disposal on humans, animals and plants. Consequently, it is necessary to develop substitutes for such popular inhibitors as chromate based formulations and high phosphate based formulations.
A previous study on corrosion prevention of carrier-based aircraft revealed that a considerable savings could be realized in terms of corrosion maintenance by merely rinsing the aircraft with water to remove detrimental particles, such as salt and ash. How, ever, in rinsing aircraft, a very good possibility exists that the water will be trapped in crevices or so-called dry-bay areas. The trapped water, often chemically hard, can cause serious corrosion problems, hence completely jeopardizing the advantage of water rinsing as a corrosion-control method. Therefore, the incorporation of a low concentration of a nontoxic, water-soluble inhibitor into the rinse water becomes a desirable means for improving corrosion resistance.
The value of borax-nitrite as a corrosion inhibitor has long been recognized. Earlier work has shown this combination to be very effective in controlling general corrosion as well as crevice corrosion of high strength steels. However, the borax-nitrite combination was not found to be effective against the corrosion of other ferrous and nonferrous metals and alloys. For example, nitrite inhibitors are more effective at higher pH ranges (e.g., 8-9) than at more acidic levels. Very high pH levels, however, can be deleterious to some aluminum alloys since aluminum is amphoteric, subject to attack by strong basic solutions.
In our copending application Ser. No. 265,734, filed May, 1981, now abandoned we disclose corrosion inhibiting compositions which are biodegradable, contain no chromates, and offer important and unique advantages over chromate-based inhibitor combinations. The compositions are multifunctional, providing both anodic and cathodic protection. The compositions are nontoxic, low in cost, soluble in aqueous solution and provide protection for a broad spectrum of metallic structures. Concentration of the inhibitor composition in aqueous rinsing solution is nominally 0.3 to 0.5 percent, by weight, of the rinse solution. The inhibiting compositions include sodium borate, sodium nitrite, sodium hexametaphosphate, sodium metasilicate, sodium nitrate and mercaptobenzothiazole in a predetermined range of concentrations.
We have found that the effectiveness of the compositions disclosed by us in the aforesaid application Ser. No. 265,734 can be improved by the addition thereto of selected surfactant compounds. These improved corrosion inhibiting formulations are particularly useful in very aggressive environments containing chloride ion in excess of 1000 ppm (0.1 weight percent). Such high levels may be found in coastal areas and in urine, which contains approximately one weight percent sodium chloride, or about 6000 ppm of chloride ion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multifunctional corrosion inhibiting composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following disclosure.